


Halloween Adventures

by Fenris30



Category: Tekken
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lemon, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tekken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lili is set to go to a Halloween party; it's a rather large one at a club and held by her university friends, and many will be there. However, her father, nervous, decides to send Sergei with her to act as a bodyguard, as he had gotten some recent potential threats. Lili does not let this get her down...as she has had some rather nice times with him already, and this time she might be able to force him into a costume to do his job...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A 'bonus story'. This could, technically, slot into any of the series!
> 
> The affair is assumed to be going, so I'll say hey-whichever story you'd like to see it in, it fits. It's a one-shot Halloween fun story anyway.

“ _Fine._ If you insist.”

“It's for your...”

“Own good, I know.”

“You said yourself he stays out of the way.”

_Well...”_ Yes, he does.”

“I'll talk to you next week when I return, then. You'll be fine. You'll still have fun.”

_He's not wrong at all._..“Take care, Dad.”

“You too, Lili.”

Lili hung up the phone, sighing...but she wasn't as upset as she had made herself out to be.

It was Halloween, and in two days there was a party; she had her tailors working on her costume for awhile now. It was a sort of witch-like outfit; she would have some heavier gothic makeup to go with it. She did not much care to dress up as gross-looking things, but she was quite excited to wear this one. Her friends would be at the party, which was held at a large and fancy nightclub, with high-class candy and alcohol as well, though it was not going to be a loutish affair. The punch would probably cost more to make than what some students drank in two months.

Her father, naturally, had been worried; they occasionally had gotten some other threats...so he told her he wanted Sergei with her at the party, who was currently back with them.

She was exasperated at his over-protectiveness...but given the little affair she had been having with her bodyguard for the past year and a half or so, she didn't mind _that_ much. She had to pretend otherwise, though...so no one was the wiser.

But she was still in a dilemma. It was a more humorous one, though. She realized that, to _really_ fit in...she would have to convince Sergei to dress up.

She knew Sergei was very much not that type of person. But...she figured that if maybe, just maybe, she sort of designed a military-like outfit, she could convince him to wear it for a few hours. The two were extraordinarily close, even though when around others it didn't seem that they were more than a bodyguard and his charge.

Plus, she _could_ always play the card that he was technically working for her.

Finishing what she was doing in her room, she went to go speak to her servants, particularly the tailors; she had them finishing up her outfit, and she had to give them instructions for Sergei's. She was quite confident that she would have an easy time to get him to wear what she had in mind.

She then went to find Sergei to inform him of his duties.

He was actually just standing on the kitchen balcony; he was having a cigarette and watching the clouds rolling in. It was chilly at this point; Lili pulled her light jacket around herself, musing that Sergei did not seem to get cold, as he stood out there in a sleeveless shirt. He quite liked these, she knew; not that she complained. Anything that showed off more of him was fine with her. She just wished he showed his legs off more often, though trying to get him in shorts in a non-training scenario was something that happened only once in a blue moon...and then they were long cargo shorts, only around the house, and only on the hottest, most brutal, summer days. And then usually only by request.

Lili snapped her thoughts back to the moment, nodding hello. He smirked.

“You have to be my bodyguard for the party this weekend,” she said, not bothering to beat around the bush.

Sergei raised an eyebrow. “Everything okay?”

She nodded. “Dad's being overprotective again.”

“Not a problem.”

“There's...one extra thing,” she said.

He looked at her questioningly, finishing his smoke.

“To really fit in, I can't be with a _regular_ guard. So...”

He folded his arms, his eyebrow still raised. He had not said a word.

She folded her arms back at him. “You know, you do technically work for us.” She smiled in triumph.

Sergei chuckled. “I never said no.”

“Don't worry. I'll make sure it's something suitable for you.”

“I trust you.” He sighed, though it was a humorous one. He quickly and gently touched her under the chin; no one was around, so he would occasionally brush some physical contact with her. They did, after all, have _quite_ the affair going on the side.

“Go see the tailors on the third floor. They need to measure you out.”

He nodded, turning to leave.

Lili smiled broadly; she went back to her room to sort everything out.

_I wonder how this is going to go..._


	2. Chapter 2

Sergei stepped out, a look of wry amusement on his face; he couldn't hold it back. Lili, on the other hand, looked about ready to jump on him where he stood. She was generally good at keeping composure...but _this_ was something else.

He wore the white, sleeveless shirt she supplied him with open, and the black and red tie was loose around his neck. He had allowed the artists to go a bit heavy on the eyeliner, though they seemed a bit scared to put much else on him. He was naturally pale enough that he didn't _need_ much else. The long coat-also sleeveless-was worn open as well. The trousers-which were black cargos touched with leather all about-were tucked into his huge, heavy, metal-capped boots.

Lili had basically gotten her servants and tailors to make him a quasi-glam influenced military outfit...mostly because she was _extremely_ curious onto how he would look in it. She always liked how it looked on a man, and on a guy the size and build of Sergei...well, she was not disappointed.

The outfit had been a bit trying to make. Sergei was around six and a half feet tall; while not an insurmountable height by any means, he was still much taller than average, _and_ he was very large-limbed. She found that the things she had planned for him to wear needed extra tailoring. His boots were his own; they were the most massive boots she had ever seen, and she knew that he would have had to get them specially made if she got a new pair as he clearly did not take an off-the-shelf size. They fit the outfit perfectly well, though-so that was no issue.

“Well, it works, I must say,” Lili said, trying to sound muted and failing somewhat. Sergei smirked at this. “I need to get ready, myself.” She quickly turned to head back to her room.

He nodded, keeping up appearances. Too many servants were around. He went to his usual smoking spot, some of the people milling about the manor giving him strange looks; some of them seemed to be trying to hold back looks of amusement themselves, mostly out of fear that they would be stepped on for their trouble. Sergei, of course, was not bothered by them at all, and sort of wondered even after all of this time why they were still nervous around him.

Sergei checked himself out; to be honest, he didn't think this was that bad at all. He appreciated her going with something that he wouldn't mind. While he would have never _chosen_ to actually dress up for this Halloween party, the outfit was nothing particularly out there _._ It _was_ military-themed, after all.

The makeup was a bit much, but they even went light on that.

It seemed to take Lili nearly two hours to finish getting ready; it was mid sunset, or it would have been if the cloud cover hadn't hit. The wind picked up though, making it about the perfect Halloween night, truth be told.

Lili walked down hall to where he was standing around; Sergei wasn't sure, but his mouth _may_ have opened slightly upon seeing her.

The best way one could describe it was something between a maid and a witch; the skirt was slightly puffed out, though short, and her black fishnet stockings went very well with it. The top was a tight, black tank top with a shawl over he shoulders, and her boots were short, black and stylish leather with low heels. She had on makeup that was a bit more gothic style,and her color theme was black and purple. She even had a small hat.

She was, of course, carrying a little broom as well. It looked almost comically small, however it was obviously done on purpose.

She smirked at him as she walked up to him. “Ready?”

He nodded, escorting her to the limo and helping her inside, not allowing his eyes to wander. The chauffeur opened the door for him on the other side, and soon they were off.

Sergei looked out the window as it grew dark; the manor's driveway was incredibly long and winding; it eventually reached the road. The Rochefort manor was several buildings and it was on it's own; he knew they had an incredible amount of security...but it wasn't totally foolproof, and that, he knew, was where he came in.

It was only about a half hour drive or so, and that even included traffic. They soon arrived at the nightclub; it was on the ritzier side, though a bit more geared toward the richer youth that Lili knew. Well...youth wasn't the right word-she was nineteen by now. There were people milling about outside and in, and it was decorated very lavishly for Halloween. There were no cheesy paper decorations about; it was silk and the pumpkins that were about were intricately carved with rather scary designs, no doubt by a professional.

When the chauffeur let them both out, some of the university students and other partygoers shuffled back a bit; Sergei, as usual, frightened them. Even though he was in costume, he was clearly her bodyguard...he had a visible holster and simply _looked_ the part; the way he carried himself said everything.

When they got inside, he decided to step off to the side, where he could keep an eye on things but stay out of her way.

She looked at him once before going to mingle. She kept a neutral expression, though he could see the look in her eyes.

He knew what it meant.

 

–

 

The night went on smoothly. She would occasionally come back over to him to nod, and he would do rounds, sticking to coffee for his drink; even though there was alcohol at the party, and Lili only drank some wine. There were times that he noticed Lili about to deck one or two people who were annoying her, but she did not; while she would have been able to take them to be sure, she didn't want to start trouble. There was one other clearly rich girl-dressed like one of the quintessential sexy nurses that you see all the time-where she almost came dangerously close, but she took a sip of wine and held back.

The nurse went on to tumble over a table in her drunken state, giving Lili the last laugh anyway.

One particularly annoying young man didn't seem to get the hint; knowing Lili did not want to be ejected, Sergei wandered over to the table nonchalantly to grab a handful of nuts. He looked around, squeezing them in his hand to effortlessly crush the thick shells to snack on a few of them; the nutcracker remained on the table.

With one glare from Sergei, the guy didn't come back to the table the rest of the night; indeed, he seemed to leave the entire party.

Lili broke out laughing at this before smiling at him. She knew Sergei was not being overprotective; but she knew that he didn't want to see her get kicked out for fighting-which may have happened, otherwise. So he simply diffused the situation.

He smirked down at her, but still keeping fairly distant. He grabbed another cup of coffee to spend the time.

Lili was mingling with her friends; she didn't get out too often these days, what with how busy she was. She compared costumes, chatted about fashion and some of the gossip in the upper class circles, and did general things university students did...or so Sergei thought. He had never been through there. All of his studies were through military schools, though he graduated with top ranks, always having been intelligent.

It _was_ hard not to look, though. The outfit covered some, but it also didn't leave that much to the imagination. The colors suited her, too; as did the makeup. Sergei would occasionally glance at himself in one of the mirrors; he'd smirk in amusement. He had never worn any makeup except for camouflage face paint in his life, or black anti-glare paint under or around his eyes while on sniping duty.

He tried to keep his glances short. They would occasionally make eye contact-Lili always answering with a smirk.

Lili had to keep herself from staring at him too much, as well; he was _so_ hot tonight. He was always attractive, but there was something about putting him in an outfit that made him look equally sexy and dangerous that turned her on to no end; there was the fact that she had a feeling _something_ was going to come later tonight, perhaps after everyone went to bed.

 _Something or someone_ , she thought, trying to restrain laughter.

She mingled a bit more, going to grab a glass of wine. She had kept her alcohol very limited this night; Lili was not a heavy drinker. She overheard about an afterparty going on at one of the expensive hotels nearby...

...and realized that something could come of this. She smirked evilly.

“Lili?” one of the people asked, noticing her expression with some alarm.

“Oh? Oh, nothing. Was thinking of a joke.”

“Are you in?”

She nodded. “Let me just get my bodyguard.”

They looked nervously over at the huge man and nodded, quickly heading out. Lili walked over toward him, motioning for him to come over.

“There's an afterparty at a hotel nearby. I can call ahead for one of the suites.” She winked at him. “We're getting limos now.”

Sergei smirked. He knew exactly what she was saying.

 

–

 

He didn't know how she did it, but she managed to arrange a massive, massive suite within an hour's notice. Then again, those types of rooms often didn't have a lot of takers they were so expensive.

It was on the second-to-top floor, so it was well above the party, which was about ten floors down, mostly spread among four or five rooms. It was not too wild, truth be told; it was mostly just university students in costumes drinking a few more. It was quite active, though, with people milling all around and mingling.

Sergei simply wandered about, patient. Lili eventually nodded to him...and then toward the elevator.

He nodded back. She was telling him to head up first, and she would follow after...so they stayed apart.

He did just that; he reached the suite, which was quite huge. Four big rooms-bedroom, small kitchen, a living area and a common type area. There was also a massive bath.

He adjusted his trousers, as there was nothing to be said for it...he was _incredibly_ horny right now. He exhaled deeply as he heard the door open behind him after the soft click of the lock; it was Lili, of course.

She was in his exact boat at this moment. She seemed to be forgetting the afterparty, in fact.

They removed their coats; Sergei his sleeveless longcoat-which he hung off to the side-and Lili's short leather jacket that she simply wore outside since the night was quite chilly.

As they put them off to the side, Lili got a pot of coffee going; she felt like some more after having a couple of glasses of red wine at the party. She _also_ wanted to stay awake for awhile tonight.

She then dropped the candy on the table; naturally, they had party favors there in the form of candy, though it was much higher class stuff that one might get going door-to-door as a child. It was expensive chocolates, liquorice, and other such things.

Sergei smirked, going over to take a few pieces. She giggled, forgetting that he had a sweet tooth that would come out once in a blue moon. She finished setting up the coffeemaker; while she much preferred servants to do this, tonight was special.

When she was done, she was surprised when Sergei slid his hands over her bare shoulders and down her waist, leaning in to kiss her deeply. His tongue probed her mouth gently, and he wasted no time beginning to suck a bit at her lower lip.

Lili uttered a muffled squeal but fell into it, her hands sliding to his chest, liking how he didn't bother closing the shirt. She didn't even remove the tie. She felt his hands slide down to her skirt and begin to work that off; neither of them seemed to be undressing very much right now. They had restrained all night, Sergei did his duty, and now they were safe back at the hotel room.

They now had only one thing on their minds.

Sergei simply brought Lili over to the bed, stripping off her underwear; he kissed at her stomach before clearly allowing himself to cut loose of inhibitions. He stood, turned her around and set her up so she knelt on the bed; Lili scrambled for a pillow to lean her head on.

She yelped quite loud into it when she felt him begin to tease her from behind with his tongue. It wasn't the first time he did this...but the speed in which he started sort of surprised her. He thought he would start things off rather extreme; he would get her wet first-well, moreso than she already was-before going down on her fully.

Lili gulped, feeling his tongue exploring her from behind, also tracing downward toward her front; teasing her around her opening and folds, covering it in her taste before moving back again. She felt incredibly exposed when he did this...but it never bothered her. The two had bonded to a point where anything was game, so if anything, this turned her on even more. She could judge by his somewhat heavy breathing this was affecting him about as much as it was her. His breath on her sensitive parts made her shiver occasionally as well.

For a lot of the night, Sergei could not help but notice her. She was gorgeous in the costume; the makeup went nicely on her fair skin, giving her a more goth-punk sort of appearance than she usually had. She was always beautiful, but he didn't see her like that too often. The outfit showed off enough of her toned body for him to glance at it, and the looks she was giving him the entire night-along with the occasional flirting touch she would give him when absolutely no one could have seen, despite him not returning them-turned him on just a little more. He started to plan that as soon as they got back to the hotel room-assuming she was up for it-he would bury his tongue between her legs for awhile.

Lili groaned at his teasing; he spent a bit more time back there, just to get her wetter; as she started to tremble in between her soft gasps he laid her down, pushing her toward the headboard as he positioned between her legs-his own hanging off the bed. He then began to stroke her center more in earnest with his tongue. Her hands found his hair and the tie he still wore; she giggled at the fact he had not even bothered taking off his makeup. She moaned loudly as he continued to pleasure her.

The horny feeling she had all night was now being satiated; as always he was incredibly good with his mouth. She considered herself so _very_ lucky; while the long times they had to spend apart could be almost torture at times for her, when they would get back together, all of their times together were always so intense.

He pushed his mouth close, thrusting his tongue roughly up inside of her; it made her body writhe in pleasure when he did this. He kept tracing his hands over her firm legs, stomach, and rear as is tongue frantically worked to bring her to climax...though he held back just a little. He had been waiting to do this all night. He pulled back to lick his lips before sliding forward again to slowly swirl his tongue around her clit, speeding up, listening to her moans get more and more intense.

She thrust toward him, holding his hair as she came with a soft cry of pleasure; she held him, feeling him swallow what came. She sat up slightly, looking down as she rubbed the back of his head, his hair fallen from the tail. He smirked at her as he pulled back, flicking his tongue at her a few more times. He started to stand, licking his lips and wiping his mouth off.

She grabbed the tie, leading him up so she could kneel-still a bit shaky-and remove him from his trousers. She began to stroke him several times...before grabbing the tie again and leading him to the bed. She smiled down...before positioning herself with her legs toward his head, not only to pleasure him but to invite him to stay down on her a little longer...if he wanted to, that was.

She got the answer to that question as he repositioned her to pleasure her some more, feeling him chuckle twice. Of course he wanted to. She moaned at the sensitivity before taking him into her mouth; she would stop short so they could have a little sex later, too.

They still had not bothered undressing past a few articles of clothing; his shirt was off, but his tie, trousers, and boots were still on; she was only missing her skirt and underwear. It was one of _those_ times. She always liked these times-it showed how quickly they could get into it, which in turn showed just how much they loved each other's company.

Lili tried to concentrate on the task at hand; she took him deep, sucking at first gently, and then more intense. She used her tongue to tease the tip like she would...and also lightly down the shaft; her hands teased him underneath and even a little behind, which would send him to grunt. Concentrating could be difficult, given his access to her entire nether regions right now which he was taking full advantage of. She was positively soaked.

She slowed up to tease the head some more; she knew how much he liked when she swirled her tongue around the tip ever so lightly.

Sergei had his moments where he had to concentrate as well so he didn't come too quickly; everything she did felt incredible. He grunted a bit louder when she would tease him low; he would soon go back to his own fun. He gave her long, slow strokes with the full length of his tongue for awhile to tease her; he would soon bring her over again, he could tell. He could tell when he brought the tip of his tongue over to her opening to taste the extra wetness that was coming forth.

After a few more moments of sucking at her clit quickly she came again; he licked up all he could has he massaged her legs and rear. Lili kept teasing him more and more as she orgasmed; she knew she would be rolling off of him soon and wanted to get a little more in. She gasped softly as the waves of pleasure came over her as Sergei finished; he slowly pulled away from the intimate place as Lili kissed him once more and rolled off. She quickly turned around as Sergei prepared; she settled quickly down on him.

She planned on riding him rather hard. She looked down at him and smiled; she felt so good right now, and seeing how she pleased him made her happy. She leaned down, her hands on his shoulders as she started to ride him; he thrust his own hips, moaning low in his throat. He looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes and laying his head back, enjoying the feeling of being inside of her.

She sat up, clamping around him with her legs as she continued on; he grunted, enjoying the feel of this. His hands held her waist as she kept on; he opened his eyes again to watch her as she rode him to his own climax. He growled low, pulling her down to nip at her shoulders and neck; he often liked doing this when he came.

Lili liked the feeling as well; she sighed contentedly. He didn't bite hard enough to leave incriminating marks, but just enough to feel good to her. Both of them liked when things got a little rough.

They broke apart finally; the bed was quite...messy after this, to say the least. She lay back, looking over at him; he repositioned a bit on top of her, pressing his forehead to hers to kiss her deeply.

She always loved this part, too. They weren't the type to spoon or cuddle for a long time, but she knew that given Sergei's disposition-one that tended, until meeting her, to be very distant-these small acts meant everything.

 

–

 

Having showered-together as they often did after sex-and cleaned up, they somewhat re-dressed. They only had their costumes, but Lili threw her tank top back on, and Sergei his trousers; their makeup was cleaned off as well, much to Lili's mild disappointment. Sergei looked quite good in the eyeliner, she thought.

He sipped his coffee and vodka, palming something else to slip into his mouth. Lili laughed; she knew what it was. She went close to him, smelling the chocolate.

“Chocolate or liquorice?”

Sergei just smirked and grabbed an assortment of whatever was there. The chocolates had various types of filling. Halloween candy for the lavish, indeed. Lili laughed, sipping her own drink. “It is quite good,” he finally said.

“Of course it is. I still don't believe you have a sweet tooth.”

“I don't get things like this too often.”

She nodded. “I can imagine.” She stroked his hair. It was freshly washed and quite soft. “I told them we might be overnight for the party.” She smiled. “Just in case.”

“I suppose I continue my duty?” He smirked.

 _More humor. I love it._ “That's what you're here for.”

He nodded, throwing another piece of chocolate into his mouth as he looked out the window.

“Thank you,” she said.

He raised an eyebrow. “We...”

“Not _that,_ ” she chuckled. “For everything.”

He smiled at her, touching her face. He looked out the window again for some moments; the two could spend time in comfortable silence quite often. One got used to it when being around a man like Sergei. He turned back to her.

“You say we have this place all night?”

Lili grinned.

_Well, we never know when he's going to leave. Would be a shame to not take advantage..._

She would have to remind the party host this was their best party yet.

After all, it helped to keep up appearances.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> This was fun. A lot of smut, a little bit of 'aww...', a lot more smut, and Sergei and Lili having costume sex. I'm not going to call this as part of a series, as I mentioned...if's up to the reader! It could be part of 'The Afterparty', or it could even be part of the main series 'Reticent Watcher!' Or it could be a stand alone(though they are assumed to have been together several times.) I figured I'd like to leave it open. 
> 
> Also it was an excuse for me to force Sergei into an outfit like that(a Visual Kei military style outfit), with a reason. Sergei does his duty, after all...even if that duty might mean he dresses a little off key for one night. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and see you all back in the main series!


End file.
